Tifa's Despair 9: Same old, same old
by Disy
Summary: Months have passed and things haven't been going well with poor Tifa, things are about to get much worse when an old enemy comes to visit her.


Note: I do not own the characters etc.  
Special Note: I never planned on doing another story, however someone continued on writing despite that no one gave ( or at least too few ) some appreciation. So this story is dedicated to Nategrey.

Tifa's Despair 9: Same old, same old

It's has been months since the members of Avalanche put a stop to Sephiroth and Jenova.  
They had won, all the battles…all the wounds, they paid off.  
But not without a sacrifice, all of Midgar was destroyed, nothing but rumble and ruin was left.  
No loving thing dared set one foot into those remains, except gangs, crazy people and…him.  
For a while Tifa actually thought she could start living her dream, leave it all behind and raise their family.  
She was of course talking about herself, Cloud, Marlene—who stayed with them since her father was gone—and a little orphan Tifa honestly couldn't connect to very well.  
But things were alright at first, she re-opened her bar in Edge, though it wasn't nearly such a success as the one she had before, nobody longed to be bundled together while comprising against Shin-Ra.  
Mostly she was just alone, building up her bar since it was far from finished, except the actual bar itself.  
Then it started to go bad again, a certain person was still thinking about a certain girl Tifa didn't like all that much anymore…the flower girl seemed nice and had everyone in her soft grip.  
Only Tifa and Yuffie knew of her true nature, if Aerith had the chance she would have abused Tifa more then once.  
Of course you didn't have any chance if you were dead…and now Tifa hated her more than ever.  
Cloud has gone away on some emo-trip, why couldn't he appreciate what he could have, her!  
Ever since Cloud left the orphan kid was out on the street constantly, and he wouldn't listen to Tifa.  
Only Marlene was there, and when she wasn't off to school she'd spend her time up stairs in her room.  
So mostly, like today Tifa was alone…and when she was alone she realized her wounds haven't healed yet, and she wasn't talking about grief or physical pain.  
Yuffie, Aerith, the summon named Shiva, a girl-gang, the turk Elena, Scarlet, the female Shinobi from Wutai and of course Jenova…  
They had all brutally beaten Tifa and humiliated her, next to that they had all enjoyed torturing her, enjoying their selves with her.  
Abusing, defiling her while exposing her to brutal punishments.  
Some might say the term rape was of proper use, maybe it was…but they were always fighting, maybe they were just using Tifa's one true weakness against her.  
And some of them have done it more than once…  
The worst thing was that as it happened, the pain was unbearable but soon…Tifa longed for it, enjoying their touch throughout her pain.  
She has kissed them and touched back while she should have kicked their butts…instead she acted like a little slut.  
And everyone seemed to think that was just fine.  
And now months later those wounds haven't healed…sure her body has healed, but the longing for a dominant touch, the reminders of that pain while being abused…  
Tifa tried many things to get some relief, even as far as picking a fight with three young women a while back.  
She didn't even try and defend herself, once the three woman who beat her up found out she was actually getting wet from their abuse they freaked and left Tifa, her clothing half ripped on the streets.  
She hated herself for it…but in the end she was the victim, she might have hoped Yuffie might help her out.  
But the ninja was far too busy and those few times she did come over her…touches weren't that dominant anymore, Yuffie loved Tifa and couldn't hurt her like that anymore.  
And once Tifa asked the ninja to stay another small dream went by as Yuffie was send on constant missions by her father and in Wutai it was accepted for woman to have…physical relationships, however a real relationship was a taboo…  
Yuffie explained that the time wasn't right yet and they would have to wait until she was the queen of Wutai before they could be together.  
So Tifa remained alone…like now in the bar…doing everything she could to ease the wounds inside.  
"Oh…shit!" Tifa moaned with a sob.  
A tear rolled down her cheek…she really didn't like what has become of her.  
She arched her back further while she sat on the stool, moaning loudly as her fingers played with her womanhood and went inside.  
She was wearing her old outfit against, a tight white top which bared her belly and perfectly accented her divine pair of orbs.  
Next to that she was wearing a pair of shoes and her trade mark short black mini skirt.  
But she didn't even bother putting on underwear anymore…they'd jus get in the way, especially since she was going like this two times a day…she tried not too but in the end the wounds were to deep, she needed this.  
"Look what you've become you fucking slut!" Tifa moaned to herself as her fingers disappeared deeper inside and the stool got wet.  
She turned on the stool to a mirror behind the bar. "Just look!"  
She saw her reflection…she saw herself, but it wasn't the woman she used to be.  
She used to be strong, determined, admirable…  
Now she was but a shell of her former-self, weak…insecure.  
She saw her fingers inside her own private spot, saw the pre-cum juices flow out…saw the look on her own face, she was anything but admirable.  
"Just a little more…then you can have some dignity back…" She said softly and closed her eyes preparing to finish the job.  
She was on the bring of a climax, in her mind she was already reaching out to the mob to clean up the mess.  
Tifa licked her lips in anticipation of her orgasm…no matter how often it came, it was always delicious.  
"Tifa?" A young voice suddenly asked from behind her.  
Tifa's eyes shot open she recognized the voice…she stopped fingering herself, which took every bit of will power since her orgasm was so close, she pulled her skirt down again to cover herself up and wiped her wet hand clean on her shirt while turning around with a smile.  
"What are you doing Tifa?" The young voice asked.  
Tifa's face was red. "Nothing, Marlene. Nothing at all…how was school?"  
"You're sweating…and your face is all red." Marlene went on suspicious.  
Tifa forced her smile to hold, Marlene was a sweet young girl and she didn't want to let her know just how troubled she was.  
The wounded part of Tifa's tormented mind was already fantasying why Marlene couldn't be a late teenager already.  
Tifa could cry…she forced the thought away, how could something like that slip into her mind, she knew she had issues, but having Marlene…  
Her womanhood cried for attention.  
"Marlene, go upstairs will you, and don't come down if you hear anything."  
"What's wrong?" The girl asked.  
"Nothing just go, alright…I'm…I have…things to do." Tifa said.  
Marlene rolled her eyes and strode to the stairs. "Fine but you're acting weird, and you're not the only one who misses him."  
'That's not the only problem I have…' Tifa thought to herself.  
"I'm sorry Marlene…I need more time, I promise I'll be strong again…one day." Tifa said in complete honestly, though in a way which wouldn't allow Marlene to figure anything out.  
The girl then disappeared leaving Tifa alone.  
A moment later Tifa hopped of the stairs, every step was an agony since the fraction of her legs was provoking her womanhood.  
She checked if Marlene was away up stairs, when she saw that the stairs were clear she pulled up her skirt and just allowed herself to fall down in the middle of the bar.  
A loud crash was heard as her back slammed onto the wooden surface.  
Before Tifa even realized it her left hand was squeezing her breast while her right hand was touching her private area.  
She closed her eyes and started to moan, she spread her firms and delicious legs as if inviting her womanhood to the world.  
"Shiva….Jenova…Goddess of Gaia…do me…" Tifa moaned and she approached her orgasm again.  
Mere moments later her entire body shuttered, her arms and legs trembled and she suppressed her scream so Marlene would not hear it.  
She brought her hands up to her face to suppress her scream and shield her tears away from the earth.  
Her womanhood flowed richly with her juices, her tormented river of relief just wouldn't stop, after the first twenty seconds Tifa could feel the wetness reach her back over the floor.  
For minutes she just lay there…her private area still occasionally letting some juice flow out, she didn't even bother to cover herself up, she didn't deserve it.  
She merely lay in her own cum for a moment…which became minutes…  
Eventually she pulled her skirt down and got up on all fours, her knees and palms landed right in her own pool of salvation.  
Tifa merely stared at the blurred reflection of her juices. "Lick it you slut…that's what they have wanted you to do…"  
For a moment Tifa actually leaned down to lick up her own cum…  
At the last moment her rage took over and she smashed her fist into her reflection on the ground.  
She let out a scream and tended to her hand…a year ago she would have smashed this floor to bits with her bare hands, but her wounds had taken her will…and her will was the source of her power.  
She was nothing like she was before.  
Another tear ran past her cheek and she kissed her bruised knuckles.  
She tasted the cum from her knuckle…her kiss became a lick and a moment later she was licking her entire fist clean, only to end up crying again.  
What have they done to her.

Four figures in suits walked across the main square of Edge.  
They weren't here for a business, just a private reunion.  
"There is it…" The woman up front said stretching her hand out to the modest sign of the Seventh Heaven.  
The four crossed the streets and approached the bar.  
The windows were tinted, right now they couldn't see if the place was empty or crowded.  
Not that it would matter…  
The one up front pushed open the door and they stepped in…

Tifa was hunched over with her knees on the floor, a wet towel in her hand as she scrubbed and scrubbed.  
She nearly had all the cum of the floor, she felt better now…just a little.  
"Well, well, well. What have we hear," A familiar voice said. "Hello miss Lockhart."  
Surprised and shocked Tifa looked up and saw four people in front of the closing door.  
Four woman, all in suits.  
She didn't recognize them except for the woman in front.  
Short blonde hair, a pair of brown eyes, a killer body underneath that strict suit…and a fair but cruel aura.  
"E…Elena?" Tifa asked completely shocked and couldn't move.  
"I'm flattered you remember me miss perfect breasts…I always liked that pet name, however flattery won't get you anywhere."  
"What do you want?" Tifa demanded, her heart shrunk two sizes.  
Elena smiled and took a step forward, she placed a device Tifa couldn't quite place in the blur on an empty table and pointed it at Tifa. "What do we all want? Love, kindness, money? A nice girl to beat up and abuse…?"  
Everyone except Tifa laughed at that last comment.  
"I don't want any trouble…" Tifa said with some hesitation.  
"And I'm not looking for it, we're not enemies anymore miss Lockhart. I'm just here for a personal reunion…" Elena said and got closer.  
Still Tifa couldn't move, not even when Elena crouched in front of her and dipped her finger in the small pool of cum between them.  
The turk put her now wet finger in her mouth and seemed to salvage every taste she got from it. "I hope this is yours."  
Elena dipped her finger again, did so four times and smiled brighter each time.  
Tifa merely looked shocked, she didn't reply and those who remain silent comply.  
"My, my. You have been busy again…how many times a day?" Elena suddenly asked.  
"Get out of here!" Tifa hissed.  
"Calm down, just a question…how many?"  
"Two…" Tifa said silently.  
"What…really I'd have expected more. Alright a busy day, an average day…huh?"  
"Five…" Tifa said this time more ashamed.  
"Five!? My dear, if I'd do that I'd be dehydrated. I usually keep it at once, just before I go to sleep with you in my mind." Elena said.  
Tifa merely looked not knowing what to do.  
Elena turned and spoke to her comrades. "Wait outside, I don't think she'll try and kill me now."  
The three woman nodded and turned around, one of them switched a button of the device on the table before leaving the bar.  
Tifa looked at the small red light on the device and asked. "What's that?"  
"Nothing important." Elena said and leaned forward.  
She gave Tifa a small kiss on the lips, at first Tifa was shocked but then the lust took over, her fragile will was crushed, minutes ago she'd come and now she was on fire once more.  
She wrapped her arms around Elena and wrapped her legs around the turk as she pulled her down to the ground.  
"OH, my…you…are in the mood!" Elena said before breaking the kiss for a moment.  
"What do you want, Elena? Since you haven't…" Tifa was saying.  
"Like I said, I was around and thought about a little reunion, didn't except this." Elena said.  
Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that crap…you're here to fuck me! I can see it in your eyes!"  
Elena actually laughed and undid her tie. "Well I wouldn't put it like that, sure you've been the subject of my fantasy for months…but no I wasn't planning to, I was just planning to look at you scare the crap out of you with my friends and leave again."  
"Sure you won't need their help." Tifa whispered without thinking.  
"I'll manage without them…you're not exactly putting up a fight." The turk replied.  
"Do you want me?" Tifa asked hoping to provoke Elena, hoping the turk might give her relief.  
"I won't lie to you…this situation is very tempting…"  
"Then do me!" Tifa roared and kissed Elena again while she ripped the turk's jacket off.  
Elena began to fumble with Tifa's breasts who then moaned. "Take me like you took me before!"  
"What!? What's wrong with you I've done…terrible things to you." Elena said breaking the kiss and looked shocked.  
"I need more…you, Scarlet…all of them. You all brought this madness upon me…I need it." Tifa moaned forcing back tears and she began to touch Elena's breasts.  
Tifa then undid Elena's pants and pulled them down. "Hit me…Elena."  
"What? Seriously you have—"  
"Hit me!" Tifa said and squeezed Elena's breasts.  
Elena moaned. "Ah, you little bitch!"  
The turk brought her hand down and slapped Tifa hard in the face, the fighter screamed and…seemed to smile.  
"Yes, that's it…hit me harder! Harder!" Tifa moaned.  
"You crazy! Act normal." Elena roared and slapped Tifa in the face again and again.  
Tifa kicked Elena's pants off enraging her more. "I'm sorry I can't…just go on."  
"Go on, girl I'll knock some sense into you!" Elena roared and pulled Tifa's skirt up.  
Elena then drove her bare knee up into Tifa's womanhood, a soft wet sound was heard followed by a chilling scream from Tifa who immediately tendered to her hurt womanhood.  
Elena then got off and stood up looking down at Tifa who was rolling over the floor in agony holding her groin.  
"That's…it…" Tifa whispered, and actually smirked.  
"Tifa…what's wrong with you?" Elena asked for the first time concerned.  
"I don't know! After all the tortures you and the others gave me…I need it now…hurt me." Tifa moaned.  
For a moment Elena was conflicted, this girl moaning in front of her was no longer her enemy, she'd much rather make love to her then hurt her.  
However Tifa was a broken woman, Elena saw she needed it…maybe she could do both.  
Making up her mind her eyes erupted to a raging flame and she grabbed Tifa's dark raven hair, Tifa immediately groaned by the suddenly pain.  
Elena actually lifted Tifa's near limp form up. "You want pain so badly, I'll give you pain!"  
The turk then lifted her victim over her shoulder and walked to one of the wooden tables.  
She didn't give Tifa time to reconsider, she just slammed the poor girl right through the table.  
Tifa moaned in agony as she touched her punished back while the wooden rubble fell down around her.  
Elena gave a firm stomp of her booted foot to Tifa's forehead causing her to fly back and slam to the floor.  
The turk then peeled Tifa's shirt up above her orbs and then pressed the tip of heel on Tifa's hard nipple, then pushed, and pushed until Tifa moaned constantly and her entire heel has disappeared in the soft flesh of the fighter's breasts.  
"Had enough?" Elena demanded.  
"Not quite…yet," Tifa said and rubbed over her womanhood hoping to stimulate it and bring a quicker end to it. "I need more…"  
For a moment the rage disappeared and Elena merely shook her head.  
Then she forced herself to be angry again and she grabbed Tifa's arm, she hauled the girl up and Tifa could barely stand up straight.  
Elena grabbed a chair, and without warning she brought it down on Tifa's head nearly knocking her out and degrading the chair to a pile of splinters.  
As Tifa lay outstretched on the floor again Elena walked over and stood right over her. "I have to admit, I do enjoy this."  
She then dropped down, her knee driving right into Tifa's exposed womanhood.  
The fighter exploded into a world of pain and her icy scream should have snapped a few glasses at least, but it didn't since she controlled herself.  
Elena gave her a kiss and began to drive her knee hard in Tifa's womanhood, again and again in a constant rate, the pain was enormous, Tifa moaned and cried with each hit but her private area just got wetter, and hotter and the climax just got closer…the domination was working.  
Elena then began to play with Tifa's breasts while doing this and grabbed a splinter with her free hand.  
A moment later she pressed the splinter hard against Tifa's erect nipple, pressed harder and fiercer until Tifa's nipple couldn't give anymore way.  
The fighter moaned by this new found pain and Elena merely smirked.  
The splinter was on a breaking point, either it would break or the flesh of Tifa's nipple would give way.  
"How about a new piercing…if you ever had one?" Elena asked mockingly.  
"I've…only had…oh…god…ears!" Tifa moaned referring to her earrings.  
Much to both their dismay the splinter broke, so Elena quickly grabbed another firmer one and did the same.  
Seconds later a drop of blood ran past Tifa's nipple as the splinter penetrated her flesh, she moaned and cried and Elena laughed.  
The turk then pulled the splinter out and brought her lips around Tifa's nipple.  
She began to suck them, licking of the blood and nurturing the small wound with her tongue.  
Meanwhile she never stopped punishing Tifa's womanhood with her knee, it only got wetter and Tifa's increasingly painful moans only seemed to sound more lustfully.  
Suddenly Elena stopped and she grabbed Tifa by her nipples, she literally yanked the girl up on her trembling feet and Tifa let out a cry that hurt Elena's ears.  
Then a whole series of crushing attacks began.  
Sometimes Elena violently grabbed Tifa's womanhood and lifted her up only to bring her down on the floor or a splintering table.  
Other time she grabbed a piece of glass which was meant for a window still toe come and shattered it over Tifa's head, chest or legs.  
More then once Tifa was cut and everything Elena threatened to either cut of her nipple, make her belly button bigger or give Tifa's womanhood a sharp pleasure…  
But she never did it, Elena was merely threatening her, and Tifa longed for the fear.  
Months ago they always threatened to destroy her…she got wetter now that Elena was doing so again, it made her sick to her stomach yet it felt so good.  
Eventually Elena slammed Tifa on the bar and spread her legs.  
Elena then climbed on the bar herself and grabbed the struggling girl's feet, she spread Tifa's legs apart even further and grinned.  
"Well now you're going to get it…prepare yourself for a lot of pain…" Elena said softly.  
"Please…don't…" Tifa begged falling back in her old routine, at first she wanted it, she still longed for it, but she didn't like it.  
"Too late now!" Elena roared before bringing her heeled foot down hard on Tifa's exposed womanhood.  
Tifs screamed roared, and struggled, but Elena was too storm and she easily controlled a weakened Tifa while she continued to torment Tifa like this.  
She kicked Tifa's womanhood again, and again, the heel of her boot got wet, the air was filled with rubber connecting with wet soaked soft flesh.  
Tifa brought her hands to her face again and tried to stop herself from screaming, she couldn't do anything she merely covered her face in acceptance as her womanhood was being ravished by Elena.  
While Elena's underwear was also soaked, it was that way from the moment she saw Tifa on her knees.  
She really loved hurting Tifa…she could do this for days, she laughed like she never laughed before.  
"You're inside!" Tifa suddenly roared in panic.  
Elena opened her eyes and noticed she was still crashing her heeled feet into Tifa's womanhood, only now her heel was constantly entering Tifa.  
She smirked. "So what, you like it…you slut."  
"No! Please…" Tifa began to beg but Elena shut out and only increased her punishment.  
She enjoyed this so much…then she felt like exploding, and she did.  
Elena's underwear literally grew for a moment, but then shrunk again as Elena's juices escaped her underwear and ran over her hips and the bar.  
As she enjoyed her climax she finally eased her brutal punishment to Tifa who never stopped screaming and just enjoyed.  
"Tifa what's going on!?" A young voice asked panicked.  
Tifa's eyes flew open. "Marlene!? Stay upstairs…it's nothing…don't come down, no matter what you hear!"  
Elena grinned darkly and pulled back her legs, she then kicked Tifa's womanhood so hard Tifa flew into unconsciousness for a single moment since her brain couldn't handle the pain.  
Then her screaming started and her eyes flew right open as she cupped her groin. "You're…killing me!"  
"That what you wanted…" Elena said innocently.  
Footsteps where coming down and Tifa forced herself to yell. "No Marlene! Stay upstairs."  
The footsteps hurried up again and Elena mounted Tifa on the bar.  
"So…I have you…are you mine?" Elena asked amused.  
"I'm…yours…" Tifa said in defeat.  
"Well you're no fun…you're supposed to resist, where is the girl who didn't gave up?"  
Tifa remained silent and Elena remembered something.  
She traced her finger along her own womanhood and brought her soaked finger to Tifa's mouth. "Open up…it's tradition."  
Tifa tried to look away, but immediately opened her mouth.  
Elena laughed and allowed Tifa to taste her juice, she exploded Tifa's mouth, followed her teeth with her fingers and wrestled with the girls tongue.  
Then Elena grew furiously…as far she knew Tifa she always had trouble, but the girl never truly gave up, she always tried to fight.  
Now she wasn't…it enraged her.  
Violently she jumped of Tifa and pulled her off the bar, the girl crashed to the ground and after a few kicks Elena pulled her victim up.  
She held Tifa in a classic hold, her breast pressing against Tifa's back and walked to the mirror.  
Tifa's hung loosely over the floor and Elena was forced to keep her upright.  
"Look in the mirror! Look!" Elena shouted.  
Tifa gazed up…and felt like crying.  
She saw herself, sweating, juices over her lips and running down her legs.  
Her sweating body completely exposed as Elena held her dominantly upright, her breasts were uncovered the shirt pulled up, a small line of blood running down her right nipple.  
Her body was covered with small cuts and bruises from the punishment she had just endured.  
"where is she!?" Elena barked.  
Tifa closed her eyes and rubbed her tights together hoping to stimulate herself.  
Elena saw this and nearly twisted Tifa's nipple off, Tifa screamed opened her eyes and arched her back so far she nearly broke loose from her conquers grip.  
"Where is she!?" Elena shouted again.  
"Who!?" Tifa asked in panic.  
Elena's eyes grew sad as she looked in the mirror, in Tifa's weak eyes. "Where is the fighter, the person who tried to resist me even as I had drugged her. Where is the woman who has defeated countless monsters and people in combat. Where is that Tifa who never gave up, who was strong and defiant?"  
The defeat was complete…Tifa had to endure something no pain could come close to, another person told her the facts. "She's...gone…"  
Elena shook her head and Tifa hoped to get back to action to she turned and kissed Elena passionately on the lips, she began to pull and squeeze her own nipples and brought Elena's hand down to her wet womanhood.  
For a few precious seconds Elena gave in and she kissed and fingered Tifa loveably, like Tifa wanted and longed for.  
Then she stopped and tightened her hold to much Tifa actually erupted in a tormented scream which lasted for a whole minute, when she finally got used to the pain she looked weakly in the mirror, in Elena's eyes.  
"What do you want…from me…?" Tifa asked weakly.  
"I want you, the real you. The fighter not this weak little slut…" Elena said darkly.  
"But I…" Tifa was saying but then Elena threw her forward right into the mirror.  
Tifa's head came in first and the momentum spun her around her back smashed into the remains of the mirror causing it to rip her clothing.  
She fell down as the pieces of mirror rained down around her.  
Her shred shirt then fell down past her shoulders, over her breasts…and the defeat was complete.  
"You just want to come, don't you!" Elena said mockingly.  
Tifa didn't even reply or look her into the eyes, she merely nodded.  
Tifa felt a sharp pain, she looked down and saw Elena's heel pressing against her womanhood and entering her once more.  
"Bitch, look me in the eye!" Elena demanded.  
Tifa looked up, Elena's heel drove in deeper, Tifa moaned but kept looking.  
She felt her womanhood spasm…the world ceased to exist, she heard a soft wet eruption.  
And began to moan deeply while looking Elena.  
Her juices flew over Elena's boot and her own legs and hands.  
After a few minutes Elena pulled her feet back and Tifa expected a kick or an insult.  
But none came, Elena merely looked sad.  
"There you've had what you wanted…"  
"Elene…I just…" Tifa began to stammer in shame.  
"No! I don't want to hear it…get your act together, for yourself, and the people around you understand?" Elena said.  
Tifa stared down, her womanhood was still flowing. "I…will…try…"  
"No, you will do, not try. I'll make sure of it." Elena said darkly and stepped back.  
Tifa looked up a little horrified what did the turk have in stock for her?  
"what are you saying, Elena?" Tifa asked nearly afraid.  
"I'm saying you have one week to get yourself straightened out, because I'll be back and you'd better be ready to give up a fight. Because the people I'll be taking along…won't be as nice. I'll do anything to bring the fighter back in you Tifa. If that means I have to sit by and look other women destroy you, so be it. I won't let them kill you…but we both know death isn't the worst fate you can endure."  
Elena then backed of some more and grabbed the device form the table and switched it off.  
"One week, Tifa. If you're not ready…well if you're not what just happened was a careful stroke over your head, do I make myself clear?" Elena said.  
"Yes…" Tifa replied.  
"Good…" Elena was saying and took a few steps closer. "Go put some clothes on before anyone else sees you."  
"I will—" Tifa said but was cut short when Elena kissed her, not just a kiss, a passionate kiss.  
The kiss lasted for minutes or at least seemed to.  
Then Tifa felt a slap against her face, a punch to her breast and a kick to the groin.  
She collapsed to the ground as Elena hurried away. "Hopefully that will teach you something, be ready Tifa…"  
Elena then left, and Tifa felt…better, she smiled.  
Elena had given her purpose, she'd better be ready to fight or else god knows what they'll do to her.  
She should be terrified, but haven't felt so good in months.  
Maybe it wasn't too late for her…

That evening Elena stands under a bridge.  
She had a small disk in her hand, the recording she had taken from that afternoon.  
Of course she had watched it back, three times actually…there was just something about seeing Tifa in pain…  
She nearly blushed in the irony, after her little speech she shouldn't be growing soaking wet just thinking about it.  
"Hey you! You got it, you have it!?" An excited voice said from the dark.  
A moment later the ninja girl known as Yuffie stepped into the light.  
Elena held out the small disk. "Of course I have, she's was a lot easier then I thought."  
"Yeah that's Tifa, I'd do it myself but if I wanted to help her I needed you to really shake her up." Yuffie said.  
Elena merely looked suspicious Yuffie then motioned at someone or something. "Rikku is really going to love this! After I told her about Tifa…you wouldn't believe what fantasies she has."  
"Does it include Tifa?" Elena asked bored.  
"How did you know!?" Yuffie asked honestly surprised.  
A moment later a young girl with blonde hair and braids stepped into the lights, she was petite and had weird eyes.  
Elena also noticed she wore nothing but a yellow bikini…she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. "You must be Rikku?"  
"Wow, first the fantasy and now my name…you must be like…really smart or something." Rikku said in a tone which made Elena instantly figure out how or why Yuffie and this Rikku ended up together.  
"Well enjoy the movie." Elena said.  
"OH we will!" Yuffie and Rikku said simultaneously and they took a step closer, and another step, then they hugged each other while jumping up and down in excitement.  
Elena knew she had to get out of her, seeing those tow touching each other like that…  
"Well, remember to gather your lady friends alright? Next week we have to pay Tifa a visit, see if she took my advise." Elena said and walked.  
"Are we still going to do that…?" Rikku asked once Elena was gone.  
"As much as I like Tifa, she needs to be…healed. Maybe this'll overcompensate her addiction. Just remember to bring all your friends with you alright?" Yuffie said.  
"Sure thing! Now…can we watch this?" Rikku asked and threw the disk from one hand to the other.  
"Five or six times? Race you home!" Yuffie said and snatched the disk from Rikku before rushing off.


End file.
